NestorCastH123/Doll Profiles/2016
Ariana Goodfairy * Parent: A Fairy * Parent's Story: Every fairytale where need a fairy. * Roommate: Pearttle Soldier * Secret Heart's Desire: Find my destiny. Much fairytales need a fairy, but which tale is for me? * My "Magic" Touch: My magic wand gives me many chances. * Storybook Romance Status: My focus doesn't in that. * "Oh Curses!" Moment: ??? * Favorite Subject: ??? * Least Favorite Subject: ??? * Best Friends Forever After: Not much girls have a BFFA boy, but for me is Gutsy Charming. Eggie Dumpty * Parent: Humpty Dumpty * Parent's Story: Humpty Dumpty * Roommate: Mitchie Stroor * Secret Heart's Desire: Find my true destiny. I don't want to be a princess aimlessly. * My "Magic" Touch: I can broke me like an egg. That's a "magic" touch? * Storybook Romance Status: My prince need to be Cashmere Cheshire, but he doesn't know yet my crush for him. * "Oh Curses!" Moment: ??? * Favorite Subject: Riddling. Not much people know I'm from Wonderland. * Least Favorite Subject: Kingdom Management. Don't remember me that I'm a princess, less that I'm without a kingdom. * Best Friends Forever After: Pearttle Soldier is too gold, and Cashmere Cheshire is wicket cool. Gutsy Charming * Parent: King Charming * Parent's Story: Every fairytale where a Prince Charming comes to rescue. * Roommate: Frank Beast * Secret Heart's Desire: That people accept homosexuals. * My "Magic" Touch: Many people get lost in my eyes, even if they are green. * Storybook Romance Status: I'm in love with Kendall Beliebt, but I'm a boy, so... * "Oh Curses!" Moment: ??? * Favorite Subject: ??? * Least Favorite Subject: ??? * Best Friends Forever After: Ariana Goodfairy is my Best Fairy Friend Forever After! Kendall Beliebt * Parent: 10th Dancing Princess * Parent's Story: The Twelve Dancing Princesses * Roommate: Cashmere Cheshire * Secret Heart's Desire: Be the best dancer for ever after in the world! * My "Magic" Touch: I can do the most hexiting dance moves. * Storybook Romance Status: Mitchie is my crush, but feel isn't mutual. * "Oh Curses!" Moment: ??? * Favorite Subject: ??? * Least Favorite Subject: ??? * Best Friends Forever After: Alistair Wonderland and Cashmere Cheshire, my rommate. Mitchie Stroor * Parent: Little Match Girl * Parent's Story: Little Match Girl * Roommate: Eggie Dumpty * Secret Heart's Desire: Before my die, I want to meet every place in the magic world. * My "Magic" Touch: I never forget how to back to home. I know all the ways here. * Storybook Romance Status: Why Gutsy Charming doesn't love me? * "Oh Curses!" Moment: ??? * Favorite Subject: ??? * Least Favorite Subject: ??? * Best Friends Forever After: Alistair Wonderland is same to me, and my cousin Keke Dutch is my adventure friend. Pearttle Soldier * Parent: Little Girl Sold * Parent's Story: The Little Girl Sold with the Pears * Roommate: Ariana Goodfairy * Secret Heart's Desire: Complete my destiny in a good way is the one I want for. * My "Magic" Touch: ??? * Storybook Romance Status: Open to these boy who want to give me a pear. * "Oh Curses!" Moment: ??? * Favorite Subject: I love all of my subjects so... * Least Favorite Subject: ... I can't hate anyone. * Best Friends Forever After: Eggie Dumpty and I think Cashmere Cheshire. Plebian Blackswan * Parent: Odile * Parent's Story: Swan Lake * Roommate: Keke Dutch * Secret Heart's Desire: Start a new ballet were me and Duchess can have a happy end. * My "Magic" Touch: The perfecly dance. My destiny says it. * Storybook Romance Status: I don't want to talk about that. * "Oh Curses!" Moment: ??? * Favorite Subject: ??? * Least Favorite Subject: ??? * Best Friends Forever After: Justine Dancer is all in the dance floor, and Melody Piper and Ariana Goodfairy's music style are too glorious. Category:NestorCastH123 Category:Doll Profiles